Inevitable
by smalld1171
Summary: Spoilers for Season 8 - My take on how the Dean and Benny relationship may end, permanently.


**Inevitable**

**_Just something that flew into my head this morning and made it's way onto the page. Spoilers for Season 8 - my take on what the conclusion of the Benny and Dean relationship may be. I kind of left things up in the air so let me know what you think and if you would like another chapter. Thanks to any and all who have a look._ **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nothing can interrupt an evening of joking around and watching some lame ass movie with your brother like the ring of a cell phone.

Dean reaches over, mouth still full of food and Sam's face turns to disgust when his brother opts to show him the contents of it before snapping it shut and flashing him a smirk.

"Real mature Dean."

As Sam turns back towards the screen, he keeps an ear open for any leads this latest call may give them. His eyes flicker around the motel room and he has to admit it just feels right. Here they are, side by side again, relishing a few carefree moments of peace before they inevitably head out on the road again. Either they'll get back to the task of sealing the gates of Hell or rid the world of another supernatural threat. His lips form a slight smile. It's weird how thinking about that doesn't even phase him anymore. This is his life; this is his brother's life, and they are in it together once more. It feels good.

The sound of the phone shutting brings Sam back to the moment and his curiosity peaks as he can't remember his brother saying a word. Without diverting his focus from the movie he throws out the usual question.

"Who was it?"

No answer. Okay, that has Sam's attention. When he turns just enough to face his brother the smile that he had on his face quickly melts away. Dean is slowly shaking his head, his eyes closed and his lips formed into a thin line.

The younger Winchester turns off the t.v. and moves to sit opposite his brother; taking in the fact that Dean still grips the phone so tight that his knuckles are turning an alarming shade of white. Not good.

"Dean?"

Green eyes flick up to meet Sam's concerned gaze and the intensity held there makes the younger sibling want to turn away.

"Talk to me, man. What is it?"

Dean swallows hard and licks his lips as though trying to gain moisture that his mouth has suddenly been devoid of. Sam leans a bit further, his brother seeming to be frozen to the spot. Green eyes continue to gaze into hazel ones and when Dean opens his mouth to speak he can't seem to find the words before it closes again. A clearing of his throat later and Sam braces to hear whatever terrible news his brother is having trouble getting out.

"It's… it's Benny. He's… we have to go Sam. Now."

Sam feels the sympathy he held for Dean moments ago depart rapidly, his hands ball into fists and his brows crinkle in anger as he realizes the effect this creature has over his brother. Benny. Benny needs Dean to come to his rescue. Of course.

Dean either doesn't notice his brother's mood or doesn't care. He sits still for a few seconds before his hands quickly reach beside the bed to grab his boots. Sam watches as Dean slams his feet inside and ties them up in seconds, a jot of adrenaline seeming to surge throughout his frame.

The older brother launches from his seat and storms off to the bathroom to splash water across his face.

Sam makes his way to the doorway of the small room but his presence gets no response from his brother; it's obvious Benny is Dean's main area of concern.

"No Dean. _We_ are not going to help Benny. All in or all out, remember? I thought we both made our choice, so if you need to run off in the middle of the night to help a damn vampire, you'll do it alone. And…"

Sam has to swallow the lump that has formed in his throat, suddenly apprehensive about uttering the next few words; the ones that he hopes will stop Dean from his current course and finally get his attention, but also knowing nothing is certain.

"…and I won't be here when you get back."

He waits to see if his words make any impact on his brother's movements. There is a slight pause as Dean glances at his reflection in the mirror but that's it. His brother is then on the move again, brushing past him without as much as a grunt to circle the room, picking up his coat, keys and duffel bag as he goes.

It hurts. Dean has just chosen Benny over his flesh and blood brother; the brother he has fought together with their entire lives. Maybe this is how their relationship will finally end.

No, Sam sure as hell isn't going to let his brother just walk out on him; on them. Not without one hell of a fight. The younger sibling is on the move and heads towards where his brother stands when Dean quickly turns to face him.

"Give it a rest Sam and get your damn coat! We're leaving!" With that the older sibling slips into his jacket, but before he can move another inch Sam has his hands curled into its collar and his brother pushed up against the wall. The younger man tries to reign in the surge of anger he feels bubble up within him but hopes getting right into Dean's face is the thing that will make him understand what the consequences will be if he does this.

"Did you hear what I just said Dean? NO! I am not going anywhere. It's simple, if you go off to save your precious vampire that's it, I'm out for good."

Dean's posture seems to deflate right into his brother's hands and Sam starts to feel a sense of victory; that his words have finally sunk in and he's gotten through to his stubborn sibling.

"Yeah Sam, I hear you. Hell, I've been _hearing_ you since you found out about him." A humorless chuckle fills the air and Sam has the distinct, sudden feeling he is missing something. "Well, let me be the first to congratulate you. You were right. Benny? He's a monster." Sam's grip on his brother slacks off a bit as he stares deep into his brother's eyes, searching to pinpoint the emotions he sees swirl within them. "So, unless you need to say I told you so or some other shit I suggest you get your damn hands off me and grab your stuff. Looks like you and I have a hunt. Lucky us, we get to gank a vampire tonight. Happy times, huh Sam?"

Sam drops his hands and doesn't say a word as Dean heads towards the door, his shoulders hunched and footsteps heavy.

It isn't until the younger sibling hears the Impala roar to life that he starts to move. He's still trying to work out what the hell brought this on when Dean's cellphone rings again, the device forgotten in his brother's haste to leave.

Sam reaches for it and casts a glance at the screen. The words make him pause.

_Please, brother. Hurry. Help me end this._

Sam scrolls to the previous message; the one that started this whole scene.

_Brother, I need your help, I can't fight it much longer. You know where I'll be. Don't come alone. Don't trust myself anymore. _

Sam breathes deeply as his fingers skim the device and he types in three small words.

_On our way._

* * *

**_The End? Thanks for stopping by! :)_**


End file.
